


Wedding Jitters

by Lovebeauty01



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Exploration, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Masturbation, Older Man/Younger Man, Wedding Jitters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25936141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovebeauty01/pseuds/Lovebeauty01
Summary: Bill Weasley is about to get married to Fleur, but something is holding him back. It's wedding jitters and Harry Potter is the only one who can fix it.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Bill Weasley
Comments: 9
Kudos: 199





	Wedding Jitters

( **Not edited at all! Enjoy!)**

Bill Weasley sat on the worn and messy bed in his old room he shared with Charlie. Today was his wedding. The day he was finally going to marry Fleur. He could hear the noise below as helpers and guests arrived to make the backyard a fairy wonderland. Fleur wasn’t at the Burrow today. She was with her mother and sister, getting ready for the big day. 

He caressed the cheek that held the scars from Greyback. The entire Weasley clan feared that he would turn into a werewolf, but never did, much to the relief of everyone. Remus Lupin said that Bill might exhibit a few lupine traits but that was all. The redhead shifted on the bed and looked around at his boyhood room. It hadn't changed much since the day he moved out.

He was excited to get married. He loved Fleur with all his heart and couldn’t wait to finally say ‘I do,’ later this afternoon. Bill awoke to the sounds of his mother screeching at Ron for something. He had rolled over to go back to sleep, hoping that his presence wasn’t noticed by anyone. Fifteen minutes after he rolled over, Charlie knocked on the door and told him to get up and eat breakfast. Bill hadn’t been asleep. He had a problem. 

He was horny as fuck and nervous. 

The screeching of his mother woke him to a thick erection that wouldn’t go away. His cock stood proudly erect hoping that someone would sit on it and relieve it of its torment. He tried stroking himself, imagining fucking Fleur that night. When that didn’t sate him, he dove deeper into more baser and taboo ideas. Dirty thoughts that he wouldn’t imagine talking about with anyone besides the voice in his head, but nothing worked. 

The redhead managed to calm himself down long enough to eat breakfast. Sporting a hard-on while your mother is running about cooled him quickly. As he joined his family for breakfast, he took a peek out the kitchen window to see the backyard was nearly cleaned properly. They would be getting ready to decorate it once breakfast was over. 

Back into his room he sat on the bed waiting for the moment that people started to arrive. His brothers were busy helping decorate the backyard, leaving him alone to his torment. Alone in his room, his cock re-awoke, begging to be played with. He looked down at his cock and sighed. It would be the second time he would wank to fix his...problem. 

With a slight flick of his wrist, his wand appeared in his hand. Another wave and a flash the door was sealed shut. Two more flicks and a wave, the room had a  _ Silencing Charm _ cast. It wouldn’t do well for everyone to hear him having an orgasm. He set the wand on the bed, bunching up the covers so it wouldn’t roll off. 

He leaned back and unbuckled himself and lifted his arse to push down his jeans before sitting back up. Once the jeans were around his ankles, he kicked them off, leaving them in a pool at his feet. Grasping the hem of his shirt, he pulled it off his body and tossed it across the room. He would retrieve it later. He spread his legs wide and leaned back a bit. Most didn’t know but Bill preferred to be naked when he wanked off. Sometimes he’d conjure a mirror just to watch him touch himself until he came all over his thighs. 

The redhead gripped his cock in his right hand, savoring the feeling of the thick and incredibly hard cock. He closed his eyes and swallowed hard and allowed himself to conjure up something sexual. He groaned, stroking his cock with his hand before opening the hand and sliding down to cup his balls, giving them a gentle squeeze and twist. 

Coming back to his cock, Bill squeezed it, watching the head turn a dark red coloring before letting go. He sighed, his mouth dropped open as he licked his lips. Gathering saliva in his mouth, he gathered the saliva on his fingers and smeared it around his cock, making it slippery. He preferred wanking off with a slick cock than a dry one. He spread his legs a little wider and closed his eyes once more. 

As he stroked his cock, his mind conjured up images of Fleur sucking his cock or riding it. He carried that dirty thought until it ran out of steam. Most times thinking about Fleur was enough for him to cum in minutes. She had this lovely way of sucking his cock that made his head explode each time. But today, he felt it needed something different. 

Bill had always had a fantasy. 

Since his teen years, he had a fantasy that he never contemplated ever trying out. While he appeared to prefer the fairer sex but behind his curtains at night while his dorm mates slept on, Bill fantasizing about shagging another wizard. It was always a fantasy that spurred him on, but he never engaged in that fantasy. The fantasy stayed with him as he grew from his teen years and into adulthood.

There were many blokes during his travels in Egypt and Britain that he found fanciable but never stepped forward to try anything more than a casual smile. Then he met Fleur and she rocked his entire world. He forgot about his fantasy and focused every spare image on her. He had plenty of images of his future wife locked in a vault in his mind. Being back home, he found himself still staring at blokes when no one was looking. 

Bill froze in mid-stroke hearing a noise outside his bedroom. He was deep in fantasy of a bloke on his knees sucking on his balls. The mystery person had their hand on his arse, teasing the seam of his arse. He was so fucking close until the noise interrupted him. He growled, looking down at his erect cock. It shined with his juices from the overhead light and he cursed quietly. The redhead cast a glance at the door and wished death on whoever was interrupting him. 

Still cursing, he reached for his jeans and pulled them back on his hips and reached for his wand and deactivated the spells in his room. He crossed the room and picked up the shirt, putting it over his head before tugging it in place. His cock strained against the rough fabric making him groan. Bill palmed his cock, shuddering and twitching before massaging it to go down. Once he was fixed, he ran his fingers through his loose hair and walked out the door. 

He stepped into the hallway seeing no one around and frowned. He stopped wanking off for nothing? His hormones were wired up and he still wanted to cum. He wanted to cum before he married Fleur in a few hours. It would at least take the edge off, but wanking off didn’t seem like it was working. Maybe he should find Fleur and give her a quick fuck before they married.

Bill walked down the flight of stairs and ran into the one person he didn’t expect to see at his wedding. At least not without a glamour. Harry Potter stood in the living room, looking around before he spotted Bill. Bill knew from Ron that Harry was bisexaul, but wasn’t sure if Harry was in a relationship with anyone. From what Ron told him, Harry preferred to keep his relationships open with no strings attached. 

Said it made it easier to spend time with people as himself or some sort of rubbish. 

“Hey Bill. How’s the groom doing?” Harry asked, stepping over to shake his hand. 

Bill hoped his hand wasn’t sweaty when he returned the handshake. “I’m, well….” he stammered, feeling nervous all of a sudden. 

“Wedding jitters?” Harry asked, taking his hand back and looking Bill over. Bill froze for a second, was Harry checking him out? It wasn’t the first time another bloke checked him out, so why did this time make him nervous?

Bill chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, “Something like that.” 

Their attention was turned toward the backyard when they heard another crash and Molly screeching again at her son’s blunder. Bill winced hearing the shouting but turned his attention back to Harry. He could tell that Harry didn’t look toward the back of the house but kept his emerald eyes on Bill. 

This was his moment to try out his fantasy before he married his future wife. If he waited till after marriage, it would be cheating and he wasn’t a cheater. Though, he pondered the thought, was this considered cheating or merely playing out a deep rooted fantasy? 

He made a split decision and grabbed Harry by the arm and dragged him to the loo. No one would be around to start knocking for at least half an hour. There was one more bathroom and if anyone said anything Bill would use wedding jitters as an excuse to hide. Harry gasped, startled as Bill dragged him to the loo and closed the door behind them. 

The second bathroom was a bit smaller than the first but it would do for what he wanted. Harry could always lean against the counter while….Bill took a deep breath, trying to push the image out of his mind for the moment. His cock was straining against his jeans again knowing that someone might take care of it. The redhead looked at the younger wizard and saw the question in his emerald eyes. 

“Bill, what’s…?” Harry opened his mouth, showing off his tongue to Bill, who bit down hard on the inside of his cheek. 

With a flick of his wrist, Bill’s wand appeared in his hand. He pointed the wand at the door, casting silently. The sound of squelching was the only sound in the room sans their breathing. Another flick and wave as Bill cast the  _ Silencing Charm _ once again. His wand safely back in its holster, he fidgeted. 

“Harry, I….” Bill began, unsure of how to say this. 

“Yes Bill?” 

“I know that you’re bisexual,” Bill blurted out, feeling the word vomit commence. He clapped his hand over his mouth, his eyes wide with shock at what he said. 

Harry raised a black eyebrow at him and chuckled softly, shaking his head. He watched as the younger wizard leaned against the loo door and size him up. Was the raven haired wizard thinking about doing something nasty with him in the loo? Bill’s heart thudded in his chest as his cock twitched again. 

“I am, and?” Harry prompted, trying to get Bill to tell him the true reason he was thrown into the downstairs loo. 

Bill chuckled nervously again, he wanted to melt into a puddle and let someone wash him up. He couldn’t believe he was embarrassed. He was far older than Harry, had experienced more than the younger wizard and yet this talk was ramping up the Weasley red color. 

“Well, it’s like this,” he finally said. “I’m marrying Fleur in a few hours and I’ve always wanted to do something. I’ve always wanted to fool around with another bloke.” 

“And you know that I have interest in both witches and wizards?” Harry asked, feeling like he was playing twenty questions. 

Bill nodded mutely. He could feel the flame of red color on his cheeks and neck. He took a staggering breath and held it hoping that Harry wouldn’t laugh at him. “Today has been a hell of a day. I’ve been horny as fuck and I can’t find the time to get off.” he explained lamely. 

Harry smirked at him but nodded his head. The younger wizard stood there contemplating on what he should do. He half expected Bill to kiss him and let things play out, not this embarrassed and stuttering Curse-Breaker. He let his eyes flick down to the crotch of Bill’s jeans where he saw a thick bulge waiting to be let out and played with. It wasn’t often he was accosted by someone for a quick fuck. 

“Would you like a blowjob, Bill ?” Harry asked, coming over to invade Bill’s personal space. 

Bill’s eyes widened, his throat closed up at Harry’s question. He stepped back and found himself pushed against the wall. He swallowed hard and nodded his head, “Ye--yea...I’d like that.”

Bill watched as Harry nodded his head. The raven haired wizard smirked and placed his hands on Bill’s belt. He watched in amazement as the younger wizard unbuckled him and helped to push Bill’s jeans down to his knees. His cock jutted out proudly, awaiting for its turn to be taken care of. 

He flicked his eyes to the mirror on the opposite wall and watched as Harry lowered himself to his knees. The scene was incredibly hot and Bill had to stop himself from moaning. His legs trembled when he felt warm calloused hands on his cock, giving it a tiny squeeze. He swore quietly as a wet tongue licked over the head of his cock. 

He cut his gaze from the mirror to the mass of black hair that was gently licking and kissing his cock. He panted, his heart hammering in his chest as his eyes swam. Watching Harry Potter on his knees with Bill’s cock in his mouth was the hottest thing he’d ever seen...well at least at that moment. 

When the warm mouth swallowed his cock and began to bob and suck the member, Bill nearly lost it. He threw his head back, his eyes heavenward. “Bloody fuck,” he exclaimed. 

As the younger wizard continued to suck and bob his head on Bill’s cock, Bill wound his fingers into the soft inky locks and tightened his grip. He wanted to cum in Harry’s mouth and keep cumming. The Curse-Breaker couldn’t tear his eyes away from the blowjob he was getting. 

He wished that Harry would pick up the speed instead of keeping a slow and steady pace, not wanting to frighten him. When he gave a tug on the inky locks, it surprised him when Harry moaned. Maybe the Boy-Who-Lived liked it a bit rough. A shiver danced down his spine wondering if Harry liked dirty talk too. 

Bill gave another tug on Harry’s hair, hearing him moan again. Steadying himself, he began to thrust his hips toward Harry’s open mouth, letting his cock slide in and out of the warm mouth. His hips jerked when Harry flicked his eyes up at him. They were dark and full of lust. 

“You like that?” Bill grunted, keeping Harry’s head steady. 

Harry moaned in response, sending vibrations up his cock. 

“Bloody hell Harry,” Bill gasped, releasing the younger wizard’s hair. Bill rested his head on the wall and took a shuddering breath. His body twitched as Harry licked the head of his cock before taking it in his hand and lifting the member up. Bill looked down quickly to see what Harry was doing when he felt a wet warmth coat his balls. 

“Fuccck,” he hissed, his hands scrambling to knot in Harry’s inky locks. “Bloody fuck…” 

Harry’s calloused hand stroked his cock as the raven haired wizard sucked on his bollocks. Bill knew he was fucking close to cumming all over Harry. He kept holding off, wanting to enjoy every second of this. 

Before he could say something else, Harry’s mouth left his bollocks and swallowed his cock once more. His hips jerked erratically as Harry’s warm mouth coated his cooling cock. Bill wanted to cum. He knotted his fingers tighter in Harry’s hair, giving the strands a tug and heard Harry moaned loudly. Holding the younger wizard’s head in place, he began to fuck Harry’s warm mouth. 

“Mmm….” Bill said, licking his lips. “You like me fucking your mouth, yea? Fuck, I’ve always wanted to do this…” 

It didn’t startle him, but aroused him further when Harry’s hands slid up to cup and squeeze his arse. It was just like his fantasy. He wished for fingers to slip in the seam and tease him until he couldn’t take it anymore. 

“Har--Harry,” he stammered, gasping for air. His hormones all over the place. He really wanted to shove his cock somewhere else, but he wasn’t sure if Hary would say yes. He wanted to finish his fantasy of bending a bloke over and fucking him until they both came. 

He grimaced as Harry stopped and pulled back away from Bill’s cock. Instead of sucking it, he continued to stroke it. Bill’s mouth dropped open as he panted, his desire overriding his rational mind. 

“Harry,” he tried again, “Fuck, are you a virgin?” 

“No, Bill.” Harry replied, knowing exactly where this was going. 

“Go--good because I want to fuck.” 

Harry moaned again, his body twitching to fuck as well. He wasn’t sure if Bill would ever ask him but it did surprise him. Too bad Bill was getting married in a few hours, he would make an exceptional lover. He almost felt jealous of Fleur. 

“Do you want to fuck me? Do you want to shove your thick cock in my arse and fuck me till you cum in it? ” Harry asked, rising to stand. He was a few inches shorter than Bill and leaner. Bill was bulky and large, much like his cock that Harry enjoyed sucking on. 

“Ye-yes,” Bill gasped loudly, then winced. He had forgotten about the Silencing Charm in the room. 

“Good,” Harry replied. 

Bill leaned down to pull the younger wizard into a passionate kiss, easily sliding his tongue into Harry’s mouth. Both men moaned at the contact and wasted no time in undressing each other. Tentatively, Bill reached down between them and grasped Harry’s cock in his own hand and smiled as the raven-haired wizard moaned and jerked his hips. He stroked Harry’s cock with his hands, reveling in the feel of touching another cock. 

The redhead backed them up to the vanity sink and helped Harry to sit on the cold counter. Their bodies pressed against each other as Harry wrapped his legs around Bill’s narrow waist. Their kiss was hot as Bill’s hands moved around Harry’s body cupping his arse and giving it a squeeze. On a whim, he slid his finger over the seam that was open to him. 

“Bill..fuck,” Harry grunted, tilting his head to the side as Bill lavished his neck with open mouth kisses. 

“Harry,” he Curse-Breaker moaned, reaching between them to stroke Harry’s cock. He wanted to be on his knees sucking Harry off. 

Bill pushed Harry’s legs wider and lowered himself to his knees. He had never given a blowjob but received plenty in his day. Long fingers twisted in his long red hair as he lowered his mouth to kiss along Harry’s slick cock. Before the younger wizard could protest, Bill swallowed Harry’s cock in his mouth and moaned at the contact. 

On his knees in the downstairs loo, Bill gave his first blowjob. He placed his hands on top of Harry’s thighs and bobbed his head, swirling his tongue around the head and the underside, making Harry moan. He knew he should stop, but refused. 

He felt Harry’s legs tremble under his large hands and continued to suck the hard member. He wanted to taste Harry’s cum in his mouth. He lowered his head until he felt the head of Harry’s cock graze the back of his throat and gagged a little. He pulled back, ignoring his gag reflex and sucked until his cheeks hollowed before releasing Harry’s cock. 

“You keep doing that, I’m going to cum,” Harry stated, giving Bill’s red hair a soft tug. “I want to cum in your mouth, Bill.” 

Bill nodded and lowered himself to suck Harry’s cock again. Spurts of pre-cum oozed from the head, coating Bill’s mouth. He moaned loudly, sending the vibrations up Harry’s cock. The younger wizard moaned loudly, twisting his fingers in the red hair. Bill sucked hard, slowly moving his mouth down the member as his cheeks hollowed out.

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum,” Harry gasped, opening his legs further. 

Bill braced himself as Harry jerked his hips erratically. He felt the member swell before Harry moaned loudly again. Hot jets of cum spurted in Bill’s mouth and down his throat. He relaxed his jaw and continued to swallow the spunk. After a minute, Bill cleaned Harry’s softening cock and rose to his feet. 

Harry pulled Bill into a passionate kiss, his hands trailing down Bill’s large chest to grab his thick cock. They stood there kissing for a minute until they came up for air. Harry gave his cock a squeeze, making Bill shudder. 

“I want this in my arse,” Harry whispered against Bill’s swollen lips. 

Bill nodded and moved back away from Harry. He watched as the younger wizard hopped off the sink and turned around, his arse facing Bill’s wandering eyes. Bill reached to his mouth and spit saliva on to the appendage before rubbing it on his cock, lubing it up for Harry. 

Harry leaned forward, pressing his hands on the counter and pushing his arse back in invitation. He wanted Bill’s cock in his arse, fucking him until he came. He would gladly walk around the wedding with his arse full. Of course, it would be difficult to look at Bill from now on knowing that Bill was an exceptional lover. 

The redhead placed his hands on Harry’s arse and spread the cheeks apart. Taking a free hand, he gripped his lubed cock and pushed it between the cheeks until he found the entrance. Both men moaned at the contact. Bill ran his cock over the entrance several times, enjoying the feeling before gripping Harry’s narrow waist and pushed his cock inside. 

It took a second before he fully emerged in Harry’s arse. The tight warmth coated his cock, hugging it deliciously. He would cum in seconds if he didn’t have a tight hold on his control. Bill leaned down and pressed a kiss on Harry’s back before sliding back out and pushed in. 

His brain shut down as his body took over from the immense pleasure he was receiving. He gripped Harry’s hips tighter as he thrust his cock in Harry’s arse. Both men were breathless, moaning loudly as they fucked in the loo. 

Pleasure ignited every nerve in Bill’s body as he fucked Harry Potter. He looked down and watched as his cock disappeared between the cheeks and back out. It was hot as fuck watching him fuck. He couldn’t believe he was doing this, but he didn’t want to stop. Maybe he’d talk Fleur into anal. Now he wished he would have asked Harry to fuck his arse. 

“Fucking hell, Harry,” Bill gasped as he fucked his partner. Their skin slapped loudly as Bill leaned back, rotating his hips to get a different angle. When he brushed against a small walnut-sized organ, Harry nearly screamed in pleasure. 

“Yea, love. I’m hitting that spot, aren’t I?” Bill grunted, tossing his loose hair to the side and looked down at Harry’s back. 

“Yes! Don’t stop Bill,” Harry begged, stretching his back and pushing them back a bit. 

“Fuck, I love fucking your arse,” Bill commented, sliding his hands over the globes of Harry’s arse. “I love watching my cock slide in and out.”

Bill knew he was close. If Harry squeezed his cock he would splatter all over the place. He leaned down and kissed along Harry shoulder until he nudged Harry to turn around and kissed him fully on the lips. The two lovers bent over as they rode their pleasure together. 

“I’m going to cum,” Bill warned, breaking the kiss. “Can I cum in your arse?” 

“Please. I need it,” Harry begged again, his body hot and sweaty from their exercise. 

Bill closed his eyes at Harry’s submission. He gripped the younger wizards hips harder, probably bruising them and slammed his cock in Harry’s arse harder. With each thrust, he could feel his orgasm coming closer. Soon the only noise in the room was heavy breathing and slapping of skin as Bill fucked his younger lover. 

Several thrust later, Bill moaned as he came inside Harry’s arse. His hips twitched as he continued to fuck the younger wizard. His cum coating every inch of the younger wizard’s arse. Another thrust later, Bill heard Harry moaning as the younger wizard came again. 

Bill stayed in Harry’s arse until he calmed down enough to slide his sensitive cock from Harry. When he finally did, he groaned and twitched until the flaccid member hung loosely in front of him. He was finally sated and his jitters gone. 

Harry turned around and gave Bill another lingering kiss before leaning away. Bill fumbled around to find his wand to clean them up and get rid of their scent on one another. After casting the Air Freshener spell, he reached for his jeans. 

His mind was still whirling about what transpired between the two of them. He didn't think it would result in mind blowing sex. Sliding his jeans on, they hugged his narrow hips, a tiny strip of hair disappearing into his jeans. 

Once dressed, Bill and Harry stood in the loo for a moment, savoring the last remaining minutes before they departed forever. Harry gave him one more kiss before standing back to let Bill unlock the door with magic. 

He sighed as the door closed on him and leaned his hands to embrace the cool countertop. He lowered his head and sighed again. He never thought he would shag another wizard and he knew if he had done this at Hogwarts, his sexuality choices would have been different. 

He turned down the facet and splashed water on his face. The redhead didn't want to discard his clothes or wash himself knowing that Harry had been on his cock. Frustrated, he grabbed a towel and dried his hands before stripping down and getting into the shower. 

Three hours later, he walked down the aisle to marry the woman of his dreams. He looked over at Harry Potter's way once to see him sandwiched between Hermione and Neville. 

He turned his head back to watch Fleur float down the aisle to take his waiting hand, his wedding jitters gone.

**  
  
  
**


End file.
